The invention relates to a frame profile for a rack of a switchgear cabinet, furthermore to a fastening clip for the frame profile, which can optionally be used together with an adapter.
A frame profile for a rack of a switchgear cabinet, said frame profile having two profile sides that are perpendicular to one another and form outer sides of the rack, and being in the form of a hollow-profile section, comprises the features whereby the profile sides transition into one another via transition sections that are perpendicular thereto and a connecting web without formation of an outer edge, the profile sides are adjoined, facing away from the transition sections, by first profile sections which are respectively perpendicular and parallel to the associated profile sides, and at least the parallel first profile sections are provided with a row of fastening receptacles.
Such frame profiles are known from EP 0 789 983 B1. The profile sides of the frame leg into which the receiving grooves are introduced provide a receiving capability for sealing elements, which can also be in the form of RF seals. By way of the transition sections and the connecting section, a receptacle in which hinge elements and closing elements can be accommodated is created in the region of the outer edges. A profile frame of this type is punched out of a sheet metal strip and edge-bent, or is produced as an extruded section or by profiling.
A further frame profile is known from DE 195 36 950 C1, in which the connecting strength of the frame profile is increased by additionally stiffening the connecting section by superimposing profile sections. The connecting section is stiffened symmetrically with respect to the cross section diagonal by two outwardly bent stiffening beads. These stiffening beads each comprise a section which extends preferably parallel to the facing outer side of the rack, and a section which is directed preferably parallel to the facing further profile side. The protrusion is in this case such that the function of the sealing webs and of the bearing webs which are formed on the profile sides is not impaired.
In both frame profiles, there are possibilities for interior fitting by the fastening receptacles provided on the respective profile sections, said fastening receptacles being in the form of rows of holes consisting of alternating slots and circular openings, which are often also referred to as system perforation. Depending on the design, a distinction is made between a 19″ system perforation and a metric system perforation.
Switchgear cabinets which are based on racks are generally designed to be mountable side-by-side. In this case, importance is attached to good protection of the interior of the switchgear cabinet from dust and moisture. To this end, a seal is introduced between the frame profiles of the adjoining racks, before the adjacent racks are clamped together. An example for mounting side-by-side is given in EP 1 601 074 B1. The interior fitting possibilities are not influenced thereby.